User talk:203.219.224.87
Welcome! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! Thank you for editing Top 10 list:Battle of the Week. You are editing anonymously, by an IP Address. Several users may share the same IP address, meaning your contributions may be mixed up with other users. If you want to continue contributing to this wiki, it is suggested you , or if you already have one. Registered users gain access to uploading images, videos, a user page, and many other features. If you have any questions, feel free to ask my on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 22:05, March 24, 2012 Hi! Hello user! One thing I should point out is that unregistered contributors cannot have user pages (user pages being the page you write on to describe yourself). I suggest you create an account if you want to have a user page, or write stuff on your user page. When you create one, if you want, I can copy the content on your current Unregistered Contributor user page and past it on your registered account user page. I hope you consider creating an account!-- 02:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) About their and there Check out my edits again, because it's NOBODY, the user, who I saw some times doing this. And why not do you ? 12:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm just 11 years, 2 months, and 3 days old. All I did was comment on battle of week and it told me I have a new message.._. 08:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :You can still make an account. I made an account when I was 11 years old. -- 12:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) How do I re-enable? I created an account, but I had to use my mum's email address. When my mom saw my email, she thought it was junk, so she deleted it. Anyway to get it back? 01:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you do to access a created account, as I never created my account, someone else on the wiki did. Try accessing your account again, and if that doesn't work try creating another account. -- 01:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :: New bussiness: After many days, I finally get to hang out with nitrome again. I was just catching up on some stuff that I'm also interested in (Dreamworks Animation, Garfield, Pokemon (the e is supposed a slash above it). :: Old bussiness: I did try to make another account but there wasn't any email refering to Nitrome Wiki, I even made it confirm again, but didn't work still. 10:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm still available Guess who's back? I haven't been here for a while and I apologize for all the mistakes I did on this site and everything else. I still play nitrome, but I also start to hang out with other stuff, and I think a lot of people think I'm a n00b. Still no answers to how to make an account? I've been working on neutronized, sonic the hedgehog, and Smosh lately. And my education is falling me behind, but where I live, it's is almost holidays and my homework has gotten far less. So I might not update much for now, but I will soon. If you want me to do some editing, feel free to ask. Account None of us tnk you're a noob. You can use the link on the main page to go to make an account, and after that it's pretty straightforward. I'm glad to see yu're back on the wiki! 10:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Account After reading above, here is what I think you can do to make an account. First, ask your mom or any of your family if you could create another Email address. Then, go and try to create an account by following the usual steps you followed when you first tried to make an account. When they ask you for your Email address (assuming you're allowed to create the Email address), put in the Email address you newly created. Thus, you should be able to successfully create an account. -- 12:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Signing up After creating your new email address, please visit this link http://www.wikia.com/Special:UserSignup then, sign up, entering your username(the name you want to use here), your password(which you know, which confirms your identity and prevents others from entering your account), and your email address. Just follow the followng instructions to activate your account. Once you have an account, whenever you arrive at Nitrome wiki, log-in (enter your account) by clicking log-in at the top right-hand corner, and type in your username and password. All your edits would be credited under your username, and you would be more able to interact(eg, talk, chat) with us, instead of remaining as an unknown editor. Finally, of course, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! SQhi•'''(talk) 16:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) How is Neutronized related to Nitrome? Right now I'm waiting to recieve a message, so I can sign up. So far I've seen many links between Nitrome and Neutronized, but I keep wondering how they are related, besides they're flash games, they're similar genre and stuff like that. Plz tell me. 05:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :They're both separate independent flash developers. Nitrome is UK, and Neutronized is Italian, I think. Nitrome is one of the inspirations for Neutronized, especially behind the game Roar Rampage. Neutronized also started up about 2 years ago (2010), while Nitrome released their first game around 2005-2006. 05:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :: That doesn't tell me why there is a link to neutronized wiki on this wiki before they introduced roar rampage on pixel love ''and their wiki users and developers keep on talking about it. Its like they made it because after seeing Nitrome! ''(the italicised portion was added at 11.20 -SQhi) 05:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::This is because Nitromized Wiki is founded by members from the Nitrome wiki, hence there is a relationship :) :::On a side note, you seem to be well versed in wiki code.SQhi•'(talk) 06:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Oops, I didn't realize you wanted to know why Neutronized and Nitrome Wiki were affiliated. =) I actually don't know why. And I should know, because I edit regularly there. xD 06:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, Neutronized Wiki was made even before Roar Rampage was on the blog. Founded by RSK, and maintained by her and Grammar Cat. You (talking to RSK now) are doing a good job for only having two contributors. I'd contribute more, but first I have to get more interested in their games. They lack an interesting game mechanic that gets me interested in them. :::: 12:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::We have a link only because the Neutronized Wiki and this wiki decided to be "Friend Wikis", but it has nothing in common with the real Neutronized and Nitrome. 12:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hi editor, unless necessary (such as removing content you deem offensive), please do avoid removing comments left on your talk page. If you would like to add on to your previous statement, please do so by adding a new comment. Do take note! SQhi'•'''(talk) 13:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Only registered users can have user pages! Create account,or if u have one,use it! 15:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Mysteryous user, please refrain from yelling at this user that "user pages are only for registered users.". You could have said it nicely, instead of yelling at him.-- 17:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC)